bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Stein cavaliere ceruleo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20836 |idalt = |no = 1401 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un Evocatore, un tempo compagno di avventure di Grahdens. Quest'ultimo ne riconobbe le capacità e lo nominò quarto Evocatore. Era conosciuto per il suo sarcasmo e per la sua grande astuzia, ma non aveva legato con l’Evocatore donna che si era unita al gruppo. Tuttavia, l’Evocatore donna si sacrificò per salvargli la vita in una battaglia contro una discepola e la sacra fiera al suo servizio. Subito dopo, egli decise di fare lo stesso sacrificandosi per salvare i suoi compagni. |summon = Stai facendo sul serio? Stai evocando un Evocatore? Se è uno scherzo, non è divertente. |fusion = Sei un tipo strano. Sai, dare potere a qualcuno come me. Ma se me lo darai, lo accetterò. |evolution = |hp_base = 5840 |atk_base = 2177 |def_base = 2044 |rec_base = 1909 |hp_lord = 7186 |atk_lord = 2568 |def_lord = 2514 |rec_lord = 2296 |hp_anima = 8078 |rec_anima = 2058 |atk_breaker = 2806 |def_breaker = 2276 |atk_guardian = 2328 |def_guardian = 2752 |hp_oracle = 7126 |rec_oracle = 2653 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |ccant = 42 |ls = Saggezza celeste |lsdescription = +30% DIF e PS massimi; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS |lseffect =* |lsnote = 25% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken |bb = Repulsione di Hermes |bbdescription = Combo di 12 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; riduzione dei danni del 50% per 1 turno |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |ccbbt = 12 |bbmultiplier = 290 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Cleo-Preveni |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS per 3 turni; riduzione dei danni del 50% per 1 turno |sbbnote = 20% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Onda del caduceo |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 20 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; riduzione del 75% dei danni per 3 turni; ripristina completamente i PS per 3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano enormemente la barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 50 BC fill when damage taken |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Riparazioni vittoriose |esitem = |esdescription = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |esnote = |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = |evointo = 20837 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20132 |evomats6 = 20132 |evomats7 = 60144 |evomats8 = 60224 |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |rare = 1 |notes = |addcat = Alle origini degli Evocatori |addcatname = Stein 7 }}